Talk:Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor
In Halo 3 does Master Chief wear Mark VI? Are we completely sure that the newest pictures of the Chief are in Mark VI? The color looks kind of different...I think we should remove the image because of the possibility that it is Mark VII.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 02:00, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :I think I agree. The newest images of the Chief from H3 are most likely the Mark VII(or whatever the folks at Bungie decide to call the next version;) So we shouldn't presume to know the facts regarding it's designation...even though it's very likely. It's almost definitely not the Mark VI, though. For the same reason we should label any references to the Mark VII armor as speculation, since we don't have factual data on it yet. Keep the images, because they are dynamic, but don't mislead the readers.--Cu Roi 19:35, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Actually, if you look at a zoomed in picture of the new halo 3 hoodie, there is a caption below the MC saying: UNSC Mark VI Mjolnir --Dockman 22:53, 5 January 2007 (UTC) What if it is mark vi.2?? I wouldn't call it VI or VII yet. Wait until the game is out. Although Bungie is in love with seven.... 65.87.44.196 10:01, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Good point on the VII(7) issue. but it looks mostly the same and performs the same. maybe he just got it repainted in halo 3 losing the shine and flecks of battle damage. GoO Spartans had Mark VI Armour! The article states that John is the only one to have received VI. However, if you look on the cover of GoO, a Spartan wearing VI is in the background. :That's Kurt in the MJOLNIR MARK V armor!--Master Chief Petty Officer 09:49, 26 January 2007 (UTC) who assumes that They were the only ones wearing Mark V? i was always under the assumption that everyone was getting the new armour-Fred swaps damaged parts of his Mark V with someone who had died! why would they be the only ones to have it? :*What in god's name did you just say? CaptainAdamGraves 04:12, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::*read the article. under the Mark V heading, it has what i'm talking about. :I thought that they got the Mark VI parts from a secret weapons locker deep under the base. Kerek 09:11, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::I think it's Mark VI Because Halo 2 Takes course over a very, very, very short period of time so I don't think there would be enough time to even make a Mark VII! Kerek 09:10, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Kurt-051 have received the cut down version of the MJOLNIR armor, it was mentioned in Ghost of Onyx (or did I carelessly misread the article?)--Master Chief Petty Officer 10:09, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :Kurt has his old MJOLNIR suit, but he chooses to wear his SPI armor instead because he doesn't want to feel separate from his S-III unit. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:42, 22 January 2007 (UTC) No, I am talking about the distribution of the armor, Kurt received one, why his his name not written on the article?--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:56, 23 January 2007 (UTC) On the cover of Halo: Ghosts of Onyx it is Kelly in MJOLNIR Mark V armor because Dr. Halsey kiddnapped her in Halo: First Strike.-- MCDBBlits 18:10, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Wasn't it like this? *Fred- Mark VI *Will- Mark VI *Linda- Mark VI *Kelly- Mark V *Kurt- SPI Mark II Cuz kelly wouldn't have recieved upgrades, (Dr. Halsey's fault) But Blue Team surely would have. The UNSC would have given Blue Team all the support they could have. Plus I think Kurt only had the Mark IV because it was his origional suit (I think anyway. forgive me if I am wrong) --Captain Jacob Rathens 02:56, 7 July 2007 (UTC) *I think I read somewhere that some of the Spartans upgraded the Mk. V with some of the Mk. VI components like the helmet. I forgot where though. Can someone confirm? Leonidas-300 04:58, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Right, this is how i know it: Its not been said who has what armour, however as far as i know only John-117 recieved the Mk. VI because it was far to expensive. Blue team however recieved upgrades, giving them the 'V.5' armour with parts of the VI installed on thier V armour. Kurt did not have Mk. IV armour, he had the SPI Mk. II. --Ajax 013 09:04, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Thats what I said, he was wearing SPI Mark II but thae armor in his locker (the one he didn't wear) would have been a Mark IV MJOLNIR armor i think. And why does everyone assume that the Mark VI would be to expensive for the other Spartans to upgrade? the parts the other spartans got on Reach were prototypes. I think. so does anyone have sources on the whole "Mk. VI was to expensive" thing? --Rear Admiral Jacob Rathens 03:34, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry to bump old discussion but i'd like to nore that cover of GoO is just ART! So all other Spartans probably don't have Mark VI Master Chief is NOT wearing Mark VII armor in Halo 3 "Time" Some believe that the chances of the Master Chief wearing Mjolnir Mark VII armor is impossible, saying that 'there was no chance for him to acquire the armor because the Covenant already had control of Earth.' Indeed, it seems unlikely that John would have the time to acquire such a high tech piece of armor, considering the Covenant had control of most of Earth when he returned aboard the Prophet's ship. Some also believe that small parts of the armor were exchanged for newer, more upgraded parts. And this might lead Bungie to call it 'Mjolnir Mark VII', because of the new parts. Other theories could be the possibility of the armor's color wearing out from countless battles. The green color would slowly dissipate and turn into an olive green, then from that onto an olive green/brown. This might be another reason why the Master Chief's armor appears brownish instead of the normal green. Well, I think that the gloves is slightly different, and the HUD is definetly a big change. There might be a long period after Halo 2, so it appears so Master Chief Petty Officer 05:09, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Well I think while the Forerunner Ship jumped there was a gap whilte they were in Slipspace so the Chief may have may have Mark VII or Mark 6.5 and there is no evidence that all of Earth is under control because Blue Team has been killing all of them. There is a period between Halo 3, and Master Chief must have gone through a fight without killing himself. if he's using Mark VI he could have died a long time ago. It must be an upgraded oneMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:16, 12 March 2007 (UTC) The UNSC would not put the mark 6 in production just to turn around as little as a mounth later and put a mark 7 into production, its at best an upgraded mark 6 and as stated in the fall of Reach when the mark 4 was retired it had long lost its color.-- MCDBBlits 18:11, 28 May 2007 (UTC) That's not the point, when Mark VI was produced the world is not at high risk at Covenant invasion, they are not at the point of ruining Earth, but at the end of Halo 2 the Flood, Covenants are boarding Earth, and it seems that might need a better armor for the MC to defend Earth. If he is still wearing the batty old Mark VI than he would have died in the blast in Starry Night Trailer. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 04:52, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Who said Earth is completely Covenant controlled at the start of H3? There could of been time between the Prophet's ship landing and the complete capture of Earth. You just don't know if there was time for a new suit to be made and issued until they release the game. Unless you work at Bungie or something. Teflon4 11:42, 6 July 2007 (UTC) During the Beta we were given access to the "Standard Mjolnir armour" that the Master Chief is wearing during Halo 3. When you clicked down the righ thumb stick you could zoom in about 2X. On either the bottom left of right hand corners of this 'in helmet view' it stated that the suit in use was a Mark VI. Check the beta videos if you need to. But I think that's fairly conclusive proof. Not really. Bungie might of put it in there for you super searching nerds. THe armour from the 2007 tralier looks as green as even which means it could have been upgrated and is brand new looking. Qwertyui606 07:13, 1 August 2007 (UTC) I'm just going to say this: so far, every new mark has had at least 1 MAJOR change. From MKIII to MKIV it was reactive metal for faster movements instead of a robotic exoskeleton. From MKIV to MKV it was energy shields and room for a starship grade AI. from MKV to MKVI it was healing capabilities. (don't pretend the 'shield upgrade' actually helped. Or did the Covies at the same time upgrade their plasma rifles? You tell me. Either case, not a major change) In Halo 3, you get new gloves, and perhaps a paint job. New Mark? I don't think so.--CGD 19:49, 3 August 2007 (UTC) where is the mark II armour mentioned in all my time playing halo reading the books and looking around here this is the first instance i have ever heard of the mark II armour can somebody tell me where it is mentioned --Fatman ninja 18:23, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :I think they might have mentioned it in Fall of Reach, I am not sure, but I've seen something similar about it tooMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:15, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Maby it was just ASSUMED!? I thought the exo armor the trainers use to train against the S-II in Fall of Reach was the begginings of the MJOLNIR armors development -- MCDBBlits 18:17, 28 May 2007 (UTC) I don't think anyone ever mentions "MJOLNIR" MkI, MkII or MkIII. The exoskeleton Mk1 is mentioned in "Fall of Reach" but Dr H stated that for project Mjolnir the design concept of the exoskeleton projects had to be scraped and Mjolnir was redesigned from the ground up; wich would give the Mjolnir its own Mk I, II, and III. Page 70 Fall of Reach. Personally, I don't feel that the Mjolnir system was ever plugged in or used broadcast power. Dagger133 04:14, 27 September 2007 (UTC) This is exactly the same as the wikipedia article... They just changed a couple of words-- Black Mercy 18:35, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :I agree. Master Chief Petty Officer 04:34, 3 March 2007 (UTC) But not the talk page Armor Shields I heard that after 20 shield depletes/recharges the shields stop working,Is that true? --Mac10&Cheese 23:28, 18 March 2007 I don't think so. In game you can do more than that. Plus, in First Strike the Master Chief's shields were damaged. I think Cortana damaged then when she teleported Chief. But I still don't think it is 20. --Captain Jacob Rathens 02:48, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Well for one thing if you shoot someone with the sniper rifle 5 times.(shoot,recharge shoot,recharge etc.)you die. huh? now I'm confused. I still think it recharges indefinetly. --Captain Jacob Rathens 05:14, 8 July 2007 (UTC) In the game it will recharge every time it is hit. (unless you die). THough in game lore after Halo 1 it is replaced since it was highly damaged. It can be recharged in game forever. Qwertyui606 07:13, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Mystery Armor Where did you get that?--UNSC AI 20:47, 26 March 2007 (UTC) I know that, that's a picture from The Art of Halo. That's a pic from an early screenshot in 1999, the first announcment of the Halo game, actually!Master Chief Petty Officer 11:38, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :That was an early concept for MJOLNIR armor before it became what it is today. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 20:50, 6 April 2007 (UTC) I'm the guy who put it in so go ahead, Shower me with HATE Mail, I can take it! -- Ptowery 22:29, 19 April 2007 (UTC) WHO PUT THE FREAKING CLEAR TEMPLATE IN!?!? Anyway, it isn't hate mail. GüéßŁ¥-∏éҐ∫øñ¥- ''' 22:30, 19 April 2007 (UTC) susposed to be MK1 I just like to know more about these concept arts after all, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:29, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Mark 1? I'm goint to remove the picture under mark 1. It's just an image of the halo that would be released for the pc, which means it is no longer cannon. WHAT THE??? WHO PUT MISTER CHIEF IN MARK 1???!!! Ptowery 22:30, 19 April 2007 (UTC) The Mark I doesn't even have green armor on it. --Uneven elephant 22:30, 29 May 2007 (UTC) I have a question... How come people like, let's say a Marine, how come they don't wear MJOLNIR Armor?--SWME 14:53, 6 July 2007 (UTC) *OK, I got my answer here. But this arises a new question; What was the reason regular humans died from wearing the armor? I don't see how.--SWME 21:28, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::The reason they died was because the suit's mechanics amplifies the wearers reflexes...a LOT(10fold, 100fold???) and the movements are so fast that normal human bones that have not been reinforced cannot move that fast and wind up tearing/breaking limbs just from sheer velocity. If you read Halo:The Fall of Reach, you'll read somewhere that a marine tried wearing the suit, but the reflexes were so fast that he spasmed and broke his own back.(lovely=)...yeah...Peace. 'I'm On Fire!' ''FeedTheFlame '' '' 00:17, 7 July 2007 (UTC) It looks like a plain armor to me, it doesn't looks like half a ton. ![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:27, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Well, appearances are deceiving. --Ghost 01:42, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Very deceiving. Qwertyui606 07:13, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Removed false image The armor from Halo Wars is not the Mk IV. The MJOLNIR Mk IV armor is identical to the Mk V but with a smaller backpack. The Halo Wars armor looks like the MJOLNIR Mk VI, so that's different MJOLNIR. Mk VII? I bet those are SPARTAN-IV. Either way, the Omega Spartans are NOT in Mark IV armor. --User:MLG Cheehwawa You might want to check your facts over alot. No mention is made that the two armor sets look identical in the books. Also seeing as the game is set in 2531-2551, during wihch the SPARTANS would be using Mk.IV MJOLNIR armor. And seeing as there aren't 'SPARTAN-IVs' (in fact by the start date there aren't even SPARTAN-IIIs) then it can be safely assumed that the armor is MK.IV. The image returns. --Ajax 013 17:29, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Correctly said, Ajax 013. --User:Mesz4160 Unlocking the armor I'm amazed no one has put this up yet. To get the helmet, you must achieve the Sargent rank in matchmaking. Working on getting the others. Kage Which helmet? Teflon4 06:01, 9 October 2007 (UTC) I do think there are some Halopedians who actually know about this, but I think they're just too lazy to put it up. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:30, 9 October 2007 (UTC) The Mk V helmet is an armour perm but the rest is notMaiar 12:23, 31 December 2008 (UTC) available. Flipping Scorpains Does the MC actually use his strength to reposition tanks? The warthogs he can do but the 66 ton tanks? I think i have read that its a manipulation of the shield that allows him to move the tanks but i am not sure, anyone know for sure? I'm not even sure how could the armor help to flip a vehicle! [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:28, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Well MC on his own can lift three times his own body weight, and with the prodigous boost of the MJOLNIR, three times that again. I imagine he wopuld just hunch down his body under one of the boogies then force himself up. Remember he's not lifting the 66 tons of HE spewing madness, he's just moving it over its inbalanced centre of gravity. And the armor helps in that it is not just protection, it is effectively an exo skeleton, the metal-liquid reactive gel layer is used instead of clunky Hydraulics. --Ajax 013 13:09, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I actually believe that it is a gameplay trick and that if Halo were real, he would not be able to flip the tank. There is no way he could flip something that massive. In real life circumstances, a real tank wouldn't even flip. It's just something to compensate for the fact that it can happen in the game. Like how Elephants can flip, and Marines can take more damage than you could in Legendary. XRoadToDawnX 17:17, 27 November 2008 (UTC) *In my opinion, I think Master Chief would be able to flip a Scorpian Tank with MJOLNIR armor. However, he would defiantly have to have an extremly hard and difficult time doing so, most likely using every single ounce of enhanced Spartan strength he has. Not like in the game where he suddenly, and magically make it flip over in, like, 2 seconds on a whim. Though, then again, he would really never have to because, like XRoadToDawnX stated above, a tank really wouldn't flip like it does in Halo. --User:Mesz4160 Why are we using concept art as canon pics? Under the Mk.'s II and III we're using old concept art as if it was canon stuff. Why? --Lord of SPARTANsLOMI HQI here your cries 16:16, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah I noticed that too...they shouldn't be there.-- Joshua 029 21:00, 22 February 2008 (UTC) This also goes for the MK IV Halo Wars spartans-the cover shows the final armor designs which look a lot more accurate. This image needs to be changed. Mark I, II, III I think someone should add pics for the Mark I-III Prototypes. AND they should talk about Spartan-I Armor somwhere, I WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY WORE!! --Spartan-299 18:50, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Why does it say that in that those pics at the bottom say that in Halo Wars they wear the Mark 5.Thats incorrect im fixing it.Sith Venator 23:28, 13 November 2008 (UTC) First, the Mk 1-3's may have been either, powered exoskeleton, or the incomplete/failed prototypes of the last ones, or both. Second, how do you know whether its MK 4 or 5, the only difference is the size of the power pack and the addition of sheilds, the glowing spots.--Kre 'Nunumee 17:15, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Weight? As part of the trivia of MJOLNIR wieght it is said that the armor weighs in at 1000 pounds, or a half-ton. In Halo 2, on the Regret level , the armor begins to become bouyant when the Master Chief jumps in. It has been stated that the armor has a feature that enables the suit to change its density, that can be activated by the occupant and that automatically activates upon the user going unconscious. This would prevent Spartans from sinking to the bottom of an ocean and have to walk to shore to get out. Some other theories suggest that the hydrostatic gel keeps the suit afloat, or that the shields repel the water Would this have anything to do with the suits function to gravity and or wieght? MJOLNIR Armor sensor systems were tricked into thinking they were in a 10-G environment. The armor increased internal pressure to compensate and rendered them unconscious Random theory Before anyone else says this, or is oblivious to it, with no offense to you, buoyancy has nothing to do with weight, it is density that affects floating. The gel decreases density until it is less than water, and the suit will then float.--Kre 'Nunumee 23:29, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Spelling Noting my objection to the spelling of Armor in this article as Armour...i believe that Armor is canon, not Armour. ~ Georgiastrings 15 JAN 2009 I am currently reverting it back to Armor, but will need some assistance in this matter. Strings, I definitely know that as a fact myself, but Sub has been forcing the Commonwealth english just because "he believes it is right." Dibol 06:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) To be fair in this, I could say the same as you. as you force the american spelling I will force the Commonwealth spelling, but I've made a promise to overlook certain edit types. 5ub Comm71 06:04, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :I believe we had this argument back in November. We've come to this deduction: Bungie made Halo, Bungie is an American developer Therefore, Halo is an American game :So, I'm afraid to say that American English (Damn Americans :P XD ) should be use as the standard language in all articles unless it was mentioned otherwise.5ub7ank(7alk) 06:46, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ugh, but i was told that Commonwealth english spelling was accpted as well as American. 5ub Comm71 06:50, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :The community, as I stated in my previous comment, has decided that the American English should be the standard language in all articles, unless it was noted otherwise. 5ub7ank(7alk) 06:53, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::I understand. 5ub Comm71 07:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, this doesn't make any sense. Yeah the game was made in America, but it is released worldwide, british spellings is still english, just different from some american spellings of words; they mean the same exact thing. A lot of americans even use british spellings instead of american, but the meaning doesn't change. Just e 22:15, 16 January 2009 (UTC)